


A Cunning Plan

by zulu



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M, for:cindy_lou_who8, house_stocking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-15
Updated: 2009-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-04 11:01:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulu/pseuds/zulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wilson knows better than to ask.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Cunning Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for cindy_lou_who8 on livejournal for house_stocking.

"This is why I didn't say _in sickness and in health_," House remarked, poking through the mountain of used tissues on the coffee table.

Wilson didn't so much as move. House poked him, too, to ensure that his responses on the Glasgow scale didn't indicate a coma.

Wilson batted weakly at the cane, but he didn't take off the wet cloth covering his eyes. "Stop it," he moaned.

Lame objection. "I skipped _honour and obey_, too."

"Yes, very canny of you." Wilson shivered deeper under the blankets covering him.

House tapped the floor, considering. "This is why you wrote your own vows, isn't it?"

"It wasn't because I'm a poet. Now would you leave me a_lone_?"

"Why?"

"Because. I admit it! I would be wrong to ask for help! Expecting comfort from you would be like expecting one of your patients to tell the truth! All has been revealed to me."

House sneered and limped into the kitchen. He dumped some canned chicken soup into a pot and boiled it, then carried a bowl out to Wilson.

Wilson blinked at it, sweaty with fever, and then he smirked.

"Shut up," House said. "Reverse psychology only works when you're sick."


End file.
